


The More You Care (The More You Fall)

by Readeity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek finds Erica alive, Derek sees her die, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Derek Hale, Season/Series 02, The Author Regrets Nothing, Things continue as they did in canon, but she's dying, canon character death, why do i do this to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readeity/pseuds/Readeity
Summary: Derek never meant for this to happen. Erica was supposed to be safe. Everyone was supposed to be safe.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Derek finds Erica alive. Barely.





	The More You Care (The More You Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> **A fatal injury is described, but I personally don't think it deserves a Graphic Violence warning. Let me know if you disagree and I'll change it.**
> 
> Title insp. : Def Leppard - Miss You in a Heartbeat 
> 
> Unbeta'd

Erica is lying on the cold tile floor of Beacon Hills First National Bank.

 

_Blonde hair brown eyes scarlet lips dying dying no she can’t be dead._

 

Derek bursts through the door of the storage room, heading unerringly to his beta.

 

_Blood dripsdripsdrips from a gash that stretches across her torso- shoulder to the opposite edge of her ribcage._

 

Her blood is spread about her, a pool that covers the entirety of her torso.

 

_(Dying dying, is she dead?)_

 

Derek drops to his knees as tears begin to shine in his eyes. Fingers go shakily to her throat even as he strains his ears, listening for the next thump of her heart.

 

_The beat of her heart burns a tattoo into his brain. He did this to her. If not for him she would be human and whole._

 

When the next beat comes it’s been too long since the last. _Thu-thump_ goes her heart.

 

It sounds weary.

**Author's Note:**

> Erica _is_ dying here. It's implied, but in my head she still dies. It's meant to be a minor AU, but could send everything spiraling. Probably won't write anything that ties into this. 
> 
> Derek blames himself because he's the one who turned her and she would've been fine if it wasn't for him. Kind of true - she was targeted because she was in his pack - but Derek likes to take on guilt. Poor thing. 
> 
> I've never even heard the title song. I googled 'heartbeat songs' and liked the lyric from Def Leppard. It reminded me of Derek and how he closed himself off to keep from being hurt.
> 
> **A fatal injury is described, but I personally don't think it deserves a Graphic Violence warning. Let me know if you disagree and I'll change it.**
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment before you go!
> 
> -R


End file.
